Harry Potter and Life
by HenryJonesII
Summary: This is a Harry Tonks story. Furthermore it is about harry finally becoming his own self and defeating voldemort on his own terms and not the dark lords. There will be love, laughter, death, sorrow, and much much more.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Summary: Harry takes his own life into his own hands, Harry Tonks pairing. Don't know what it will contain just yet but this I plan to become a long story but just to give you all a taste and see if you like it I will post one short chapter. Oh and by the way this is right after OOTP. Enjoy**

**Chapter One: Goodbye**

Vernon had just pulled into up into his drive way when he started

"Boy if you think you can get your freak friends to frighten me then you are sorely mistaken"

With that he has beginning to try and pull harry out if the car when something unexpected took place.

Harry Potter had launched a wordless flipendo right at Vernon's midsection causing him to go flying back at least a couple of yards.

"Try and touch me again you fat sack of shit and I swear I will kill you, in fact I am leaving this place once and for all" Harry shouted at him as he barged into the house leaving his Aunt Petunia and Dudley in shock over their husband's/father's uncoucious body.

"_Time to see if this will work" _Harry thought to himself as he came up the stairs and into his room

Harry began to gather his things and put them all into his trunk except for Hedwig

"Guess what girl, we are finally getting out of this hell hole" Harry said to his owl who had chirped with joy.

"Now then there is one thing I need to test before I go" He said aloud and with that he pointed his wand directly at himself and began to say

"Avada"

Meanwhile at the time of harry's casting a spell on Vernon. Nymphadora Tonks, who was assigned as first watch could not believe what she had seen or heard. She was happy that harry finally stood up to his Uncle but she had no expected what else he had said and with that she doffed the invisibility cloak she had on and marched towards the house.

"_Wonder what that boy has planned" _the 23 year old Auror thought to herself as she entered the doorway/

"HAAAAAAAAARYYYYYYYYYY" she shouted out as she walked through the door way….No response came.

"_He's probably up stairs" _She thought as she began to ascend the stairs

As she continued she could have sworn she heard harry talking to his pet owl Hedwig.

She had reached his room and opened and was startled at what she both heard as saw.

"Kedavra" Harry said and with that finale word the green curse struck him in the chest.

Tears began to form as she closed her eyes screaming harry's name as she thought to herself how she could have let this happen. She waited to hear his body hit the floor.

No such sound had been made, in fact no sound at all had been made.

Tonks opened her eyes to see what had happened and looked at harry with all of the emotions of confustion, happiness, anger, and sadness all in one.

"How…did…how…wha…" was all tonks could manage to stutter out as she saw harry was not only fine but smiling at her as well with both Hedwigs's cage behind him and his trunk. She had looked around his room for a moment and saw that anything and everything that had belonged to harry was no longer there.

"Tonks listen to me, I am going to be gone for a little bit, but hey I promise I will write you, after all you are the only one here who will actually treat me like an adult. Let Dumbledore know that I will no longer be living in this residence, and that he should not try to look for me for he will not find me" Harry said still with a smile on his face

Tonks couldn't believe what she was hearing and was about to object when he began to continue.

"Nymphadora, listen to me there are many things that I wish I could tell you but I cannot right at the moment as time is limited, but trust me when I have everything sorted out I will let you and only you know where I am, and you must promise me you will not say a word of what I have just told you to anyone…do you promise" harry asked.

Tonks was surprised how well her name sounded when harry said it and chose not to chastise him for it.

"I will give you a letter in three days that will tell you where I am, you and only you will be able to read it, and with it I will send a portkey that once again, you and only you will be able to use" harry looked outside for one moment and looked back and continued at tonks.

"Tonks don't worry I will be fine, and I will keep good on my promise okay" harry said in more of a statement like tone rather than a question.

And with that Harry kissed her on the cheek, looked around his room for one moment, then looked back at Tonks winked at her and silently apparated out of the room

At that precise moment Albus Dumbledore and several other Order members arrived to find a very saddened and cofused Tonks and no Harry Potter.

DUN DUN DUN

Well I hope you like it, the next chapter I am going to try and make not only better but also long so if any of you guys and gals want to help me out please share your criticisms and ideas with me and give me some ideas.

ALSO REVIEW PLEASE. THANK YOU


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Troubles and Trips**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this at all**

**(A/N: I would like to thank you to VVolf, for your criticism, it helped a lot, and don't worry no hard feelings on my end. Also could all of you bear in mind, I am American not English but I am in ancestry but that is not what I am getting at, I do not write in English but hey I can try with a few things and see where it goes, Furthermore I would also like to say that I have two other story ideas forming, one that I could possibly publish tonight or tomorrow, and the other well, let's just say don't hold your breath. But without further Ado, I give you CHAPTER TWO, hey that rhymes.)**

"Wotcha, Albus" Tonks said meekly as she turned to face him and several other order members.

"NYMPHADORA TONKS, JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO" Albus Dumbledore practically screamed at the frightened metamorph.

"I…I…dunno…h...he…just…" Tonks managed to stutter out as she was beginning to cry.

"Out with it then, girl he what" Moody said in an impatient manner as he wandered around harry's room observing every miniscule detail so as to try and find anything that could lead him to harry.

"He…tried…to kill himself sir" she said as the looked at her fidgeting feet.

Remus's face went pale, as well as nearly everyone one else's except for Dumbledore who was stroking his beard in a "look at me I am very important and know more than you" kind of way.

"I take it he wasn't successful" the old wizard said as he gazed outside of harry's window.

"Uh...yes…sir, it was almost as if he knew it wouldn't work"

Albus looked at her with a look of shock and asked "Could you elaborate Miss Tonks"

"Well you see, I couldn't bear to see him…you know" she said as she motioned it so that everyone knew what she was talking about"

She continued, "When I opened up, I saw him standing there right in front of me with all of his possessions" she finished pointing at the position harry disappeared at/

Tonks knew she wasn't telling Dumbledore the entire story and she had a feeling that Dumbledore was suspecting this. She needed to think of something and fast.

"Did he say anything to you before he left" Dumbledore asked in an all-knowing manner, his eyes locked with hers as if he were trying to coax something out of her.

"N...no…he didn't, he just smiled and winked and left, I believe he apparated, silently too I might add. Tonks said the last bit in hopes of bringing the topic away from his last words to her.

Dumbledore stood there for moment eyeing Tonks, then with an exhale he said, "Well since he is no longer hear I am officially putting all order members on the mission of locating and retrieving Harry Potter, Remus I want you to stay here in case he comes back, everyone else you will get your orders once we get back to headquarters, Nymphadora I want you to go home and get some rest, you will need your strength for tomorrow"

Tonks began to object but ultimately gave up on the matter, and with that everyone left the residence except for Lupin.

_At Tonk's House_

Nymphadora Tonks came through her doorway into her dark apartment with tears coming down her eyes. She managed to drag herself to her room and plopped herself down on her bead when she heard a crunch. She rolled over and found a later with one word written on it 'Nymph'

Tonks, flabbergasted as to how he even got into her apartment quickly unsealed the envelope and began to read the letter.

_Dear Nymphadora,_

_Sorry for call you that, but I am here to inform you about my current situation. I felt that somethings couldn't wait three days and so I wrote this letter to clear a few things up. First off, the reason why I was able to do magic without the ministry barking up my ass was because when I broke in last year I disabled my underage magic detector, and ergo I am able to do magic. Secondly, I am sorry for startling you like that, you treat me with more respect than everyone I have ever known, save Sirius, and I felt that I owed you an apology. Don't worry I will be fine, you will get the letter three days from now. Oh and one more thing the letters that I have/will be sending you are enchanted so that only you can read, them. Got the idea from Lord Moldybutt himself _(A/N: Got that from Billy and Mandy). _That is all I have left to write so until, next time._

_Love, Harry._

Tonks stared at the letter for a moment before putting it down and thought, _'this guy is smarter than he leads on'. _

She put the letter on the nightstand beside her bed, transfigured her current apparel into a nightie, got under the covers and fell asleep dreaming of a certain boy who lived.

**Meanwhile at Gringotts**

Harry Potter had just apparated into the building when he was pulled aside by a certain goblin that everybody knows

"Master Potter, you are right on schedule" he said whilst looking at a pocket watch.

"Actually, sir I would prefer it if you would call me, harry" the boy said as he looked down at the helpful goblin

"Very well Mr.…ahem…harry, as I was saying you are right on schedule, I received your letter a fortnight ago, and I would be happy to report that everything that you have requested is in the potter family vault" Griphook ended with a hint of pride in his voice.

"What do you mean by 'family vault'" Harry asked

"What I mean by family vault, is that the vault that your ancestors bought here when gringotts was first opened, now we will be needing to find an appropriate place to store your belongings" the goblin said as he eyed harries luggage.

"Not to worry I have it all covered" Harry said, and with that he turned around and shrank his belongings down to the point that he could put them in his pocket, which he did.

"Very well then, if you would follow me" Griphook said as he walked through one of the many doors in the building.

With that they both sat on the rollercoaster like contraption that harry vividly remembered from his last journey when he and hagrid came to pick up some money from his vault.

"Hold on tight sir, the potter family vault is one of the oldest and first to be acquired by a wizard here in gringotts, and with that being said it is at the very back of the vault room, so in order to save time we will be increasing the speed factor by ten" the goblin instructed harry as he began making the necessary preparations.

Harry looked at the goblin as though he were crazy and gulped. He fastened is seat belt and tried to ready himself for however fast this would go.

When asked if he were ready, harry nodded and with that griphook, pulled a lever and BANG, they shot off like a bat out of hell

They were going so fast that it reminded harry of riding his firebolt at near top speed. He watched the numbers of the vault sections go by, 800, 600, 400, 100, 80, 60, 30, and 20, until they finally stopped at the ten mark.

When they reached the vault number harry stumbled out of the cart, nearly collapsing from the ride here.

"Here we are sir, vault number nine" Griphook said ignoring the stumbling harry.

Harry looked at the size of the door and all that he could say was "Whoa".

"Harry, only you and those you allow can open this vault and gain access, therefore only you can turn the key and go on" the goblin said to harry as he handed him the key

"Why won't it let you in, Mr. Griphook" Harry asked as he gazed upon the ancient looking key.

"Please harry, call me griphook, none of that sir stuff, that is if you wish for me to continue you calling you just harry, as for your question, well you see some of the older family vaults have very powerful wards placed on them, only allowing family members in, if I were to go in then the wards could do anything from just giving me a bee sting, to killing me" griphook answered in a grave tone.

"Oh, well better get this over with" Harry said as he put the key in the lock and turned it.

The key began to glow as soon as harry turned it, the door then followed suit, before the loud sound of tumblers and locks unlocking came. As the door opened Harry could only stare at the huge room that was before him

Gold, jewelry, artifacts, weapons, books, you name it and it was there.

Harry stepped in and began to look around, he saw that there were a pile of books on a desk, the ones that he specifically needed.

'_I wander where these came from, if griphook couldn't get in here, who put them in here' _harry pondered as he examined the books.

He began to explore the vault a little more when he came to a wall that had two familiar portraits placed on it.

"Godric Gryphondor, Rowena Ravenclaw, what are they doing here" Harry asked aloud to himself as looked upon the portraits, below them he saw the sword that belonged to his house's founder that he used in the second year to kill the basilisk.

"What are you doing here" he said to the sword as he picked it up and took it out of its holster to examine it.

'_This could come in handy' _he thought as he put it back in its holster and rapped the strap around his chest

Harry then walked back, collected the books that he needed, and proceeded to the exit.

"You have everything you need then, harry" Griphook said as he motioned the boy towards the cart

"I guess I have everything I need for now, I am pretty sure that I am going to be back here soon" Harry said sitting down into the machine still looking at the door that was closing.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I almost forgot" griphook said in a frightened tone

He snapped his fingers and a piece of parchment appeared in his hand.

"Sirius Orion Black had wished to adopt you, he had signed all the forms and papers and all that was left was your signature" he said as sifted through the now many pieces of parchment that had came from one.

Harry paused for a moment, suddenly remembering everything that had happened during the last year. Griphook motioned him to sign it, saying stating that it was imperative that he did so.

Hesitantly he signed the document which promptly rolled back up into one piece and disappeared.

"Harry, since you have signed that you know officially are under the supervision of one Sirius Black, Now then I already know he is dead as I am sure you do, this is why I had you sign. Mr. Black had also prepared for his death and your future if his demise came before you came of age" griphook said as he snapped his fingers bringing forth yet another document.

"Now then, Mr. Black set it up, so that if he had ever died while you 'belonged' to him for a lack of better words, that you would become fully emancipated" the goblin announced as he pushed the document and quill towards harry who was looking ecstatic.

"Are you serious" he asked, the goblin who simply nodded, and motioned him the document to sign, which harry did with lightning speed.

"Very well, I Griphook Director of Gringotts fully emancipate you, you are now your own man with all the rights and privileges that come with it" he said in a dramatic tone.

Harry could not stop grinning as he heard those words. He thought of Sirius, and how even in death that he was determined to help him. Though he was quickly jarred from his thoughts when griphook announced once more.

"I have also taken another look at your parents will, and found that they had left you certain properties, here's one that I believe you will find most useful in your endeavors" He said with a smile on his face handing harry a piece of paper and a portkeye.

"Thank you griphook, oh and please don't tell anyone I was here today. Everything that has happened here is just between you and me, okay" Harry pleaded with the goblin as they sped off towards the lobby of gringotts.

"Harry, my lips are sealed as the muggles say" he said with a slight chuckle

A few minutes later, harry was shaking hands with Griphook, thanking him for today. Afterward he proceeded to shrink everything he was carrying save the sword on his back, and with that he activated the portkey, and away he went.

Unknown Location

Harry landed with a thud as the portkey took him to his destination. He stood up, rubbing his back. He looked at the gates of the property as he walked towards them when two ghosts appeared.

"Godric, Rowena" Harry said to the two as they stared down at him

**I think this is where I will leave off, oh by the way I do not use beta, so sorry for all of the grammatical errors. Oh and for those of you who are wandering, for the Spells I am using, I use Spells in Harry Potter from Wikipedia. **

**You know the standard procedure, Review and I post more, or I don't if you request that I stop. Either way it is all up to you. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Three helpful ghosts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I am merely using it for purposes that do not involve me making money or taking credit for its creation, or something along those lines anyway.

**Now then, before I begin this chapter I would just like to say the following. One, I thank you all for subscribing and sending me good positive reviews; it really does help with the writing process, so please keep up the good reviews. Secondly, this story was originally meant to be a test bed of sorts for any possible future Harry Potter stories I came up with, but after much deliberation, I have decided to change the direction in which this is heading from just a short story, to a long and fruitful one that is full of reason and purpose and all of that good stuff. So from hear on out, you shall be getting, hopefully, the best that I can offer. I just thought that you should know that before I continue. Now then on with chapter three.**

Godric Gryffindor looked at the boy as if he had just insulted him and began to shout,

"How dare you address me in such a manner you, you, PEASANT, why if I weren't dead I'd…the ghost went on rambling. Harry had long since learned how to tune out his Uncle's incessant ramblings, and doing it with this ghost was just as easy.

Rowena Ravenclaw looked at the rambling ghost next to her and rolled her eyes.

"You must be Harry Potter, am I correct," she said in a soothing voice as to be careful not to give a bad first impression like the ghost next to her.

"Indeed you are Miss Ravenclaw," he answered giving her a nod and a slight bow.

"Oh there is no need for that, and I am sorry about my husband here, he can be rather oblivious at times," she said apologetically.

"…And furthermore" was all Godric was able to get out before Rowena slapped the back of his ghostly head, causing him to cease.

"Damn it woman what is it now" he said eyeing Rowena, as she answered only with a piercing glare.

"YOU DUNDERHEAD, DO YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS" she yelled

Godric turned to the boy, giving him a once over, and then raised his eyebrows in sudden realization as to who the boy was.

"A thousand apologies, Lord Potter, I did not recognize nor did I expect you to be here," the ghost knight said as he bent down on his ghostly knee, bowing at Harry's feet.

"Um, what exactly do you mean, 'Lord Potter'" Harry questioned as he motioned for the ghost to stop the unnecessary bowing.

"Don't you know, as a member of the Gryffindor family?" he said before being interrupted by Rowena with a loud 'ahem'.

He quickly apologized to Rowena before continuing, "As a member of the Gryffindor, AND, Ravenclaw families you are royalty, it's in your blood" he said watching Harry's reaction to all of this.

"So not only am I to believe that you and Rowena Ravenclaw are were married, but also that I am related to you two as well" he said eyeing them both curiously as the simply nodded there heads.

"Is there anybody else that I am related to"?

"Well, you are also related to Salazar Slytherin, he is after all my brother" Rowena said with a slight sigh at the end.

"So it was true, I am an heir to slytherin, boy if this gets out" harry said as he began to ramble on about the possibility of everyone at Hogwarts finding out and having a repeat of second year.

"Relax, my boy" Godric said as he put a ghostly hand on Harry's shoulder, "You have much bigger things to worry about, than simple, 'school gossip' the ghost continued as he held his hand point it towards the gates.

"Welcome to Potter Manor" he said in a very dramatic tone as the gates opened up with a start, a faint yellow glowing was about them as they opened.

"Always the dramatic" Rowena said shaking her head.

"Don't ruin my fun woman" Godric Answered with a grin on his face.

"Ooh, you if you weren't already dead, I would kill you right here" she said shoving her fist in front of her in a threatening manner.

"No, you love me too much" he said as he gave her a kiss and zoomed back to harry.

"Ah, now then, if you would follow me we have much to discuss and we have a very long walk ahead of us" he said ushering harry forth, through the gates and onward onto a white dirt path, leading to Merlin knows where.

A Half Hour Later

"And so that it why we are here" said Gryffindor as they came into view of the house.

"So you are hear for my protection, and my help in defeating Lord Voldemort," he asked as to confirm what Gryffindor and Ravenclaw where telling him.

"Yep, ole grandpa Merlin thought ahead and trained me very well in the magical arts, but I never could be as good as he was, but apparently before he died be put a spell on, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and I so that one day we would be able to help the one who could vanquish the single most powerful dark lord this Earth has ever seen" Said Godric with a serious tone, his ghostly eyes growing wide, and fixed on a certain, indiscernible point out in the distance.

Harry gazed upon Godric with a curious look in his eyes.

'_Just how long have they been waiting here' _harry thought before being startled by Rowena's breaking of the 'awkward silence' as they say?

"Wait here harry, I am going to get my brother, keep an eye on Godric" she said with a smile before rising into the air and then arcing into the ground with a slight wisp.

"So" Harry began

"So" Godric replied looking at harry with a look of amusement on his face.

"How long have you and Rowena…well…you know?" he asked nervously

"Well let's see, today's Wednesday so, 997 years to be precise" the ancient knight answered with his chin held high and shoulders broadened looking as though he were having a prideful moment.

"Wow" was all harry could say after thinking about how long their marriage had lasted.

"What's that supposed to mean" Godric said returning his attention to the young wizard, eyeing him with a look of what seemed like anger.

"Sorry, it's just that, of all the things I have learned about Hogwarts and it's founders, I never read anywhere that you and ravenclaw were married" the boy said as he looked down at his feet.

"Oh well that's all you meant, well I guess your reaction to our marriage let alone how long it has lasted should be expected, since we were married in secret and made sure that no one knew, or wrote of it in any form whatsoever" the old mage said as he point his finger at some invisible fixed point.

A wisp was heard from behind, and so Godric and Harry whipped around to see a ticked off Salazar Slytherin being held by smiling Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Bullocks Rowena, couldn't this wait, what could possibly be more important than my…" was all Salazar was able to get out before he looked at harry.

Harry had noticed that as soon as the third ghost as seen him, his face and emotional state had changed. From angry and ticked, to happy and positively thrilled, and from a scowl on his face, to a smile were the scowl once was.

"Pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said as he held his hand out towards the ghost before realizing that ghosts don't shake hands.

"My true heir has finally returned, praise Merlin" Salazar said as he flew around harry and the other two ghosts.

"Beg pardon, but what do you mean 'true heir'" harry questioned the founder of Slytherin house.

Salazar stopped circling the three and looked upon harry with confusion and then sudden realization.

"You mean to tell me that you thought, Tom Marvello Riddle, was my one true heir" the parselmouth asked Harry, who could do nothing but nod as it was exactly that of which he thought Tom was.

"You must be on something boy, I would never let such a bigoted, racialist, arrogant, Son of a Bitch, like Riddle be my heir, in fact if it wasn't for the fact that only you could kill him and vise versa, I would kill him my self" Slytherin said with an evil look in his eye.

"Wait how do you know about the prophecy" Harry asked as he thought only himself and Dumbledore knew of the prophecy.

"We have been around for a long time young man, plus with my grandfather being Merlin and all, you are bound to know and pick up a few things," Godric answered for all of them.

"Right, well then, are we just going to stand here and talk, or are am I going to be able to see and enter my new household" harry asked sarcastically as they all looked upon him.

"Very well, keep following the path all the way up to the mansion, then the door should be unlocked for you, oh and you can leave your luggage here, I will have the house elf take it to your new room, he will be more than happy to do this" Rowena said before snapping her fingers.

"What does miss ravensclaw need for me to do today?" a familiar house elf said as he popped into existence.

"Dobby is that you" the young wizard asked as the house elf turned around and began jumping and shouting with joy.

"HARRY POTTER IS BACK, DOBBY IS SO HAPPY THAT HARRY IS BEING HOME NOW" the ecstatic house elf screamed with excitement.

"Dobby what are you doing here" Harry asked as he watched the crazed house elf bounce up and down.

"Dobby is the potters official house elf, during Dobby's time away from Hogwarts, Dobby comes here to maintain the Potters Estate" Dobby said with pride in his voice.

"Dobby, I need you to take Harry's things up to his room, and unpack them and put them where you see fit" Rowena said to the happy elf

"Right away missus ravensclaws" Dobby said bobbing his head up and down before turning back to look at harry.

"Sorry Harry Potter, but Dobby has work to attend to, but once you get inside, Dobby can tell you much of the things that are here, of course after Dobby is finished unpacking" he said as he snapped his fingers causing Harry's luggage to appear next to Dobby in regular size.

"Okay Dobby, thank you, and I look forward to seeing you shortly" Harry said and with that the House elf bid them all ado, and pop, he was gone.

"Now then harry, you are free to go on without us, we have some prior engagements we must attend to, such as strengthening the wards, and such things of that nature," the old knight said to harry as Rowena and Salazar were pushing him to leave with them.

"Okay, you guys, umm, stay safe I guess" Harry said before turning around and heading towards the Mansion.

'_And so it begins' _A voice in harry's head spoke.

"Couldn't have put it in better words my self" Harry said replying to the voice in his head aloud as he pressed onward towards his new home.

**All right I think I am going to end this chapter here, because the next chapter is going to be long and would not have any place in this chapter. Oh and don't worry Harry and Tonks will get together soon, I just don't know how soon. Oh and tonks will be in a lot of next chapter, so for those of you who will worry it's okay I have taken care of it, I think.**

**So don't forget to read and review and tell me what you think. Good, Bad, have an idea you want to spring upon me, just review or message me, either way works. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Change in plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it, I am just using it for a non-profitable story. **

**Authors Note: First off, a special thanks to **ROBERT-19588, **some of your ideas I may or may not use, and the others have/will inspire me for later chapters. Also a quick thanks all of you're your subscribing and your favoriting of my stories and such; it really is a big confidence booster so…yeah…thank you. Also I would like to ask you the readers and the reviewers of my story here a question. Which would you guys prefer in a coupling scenario, Ginny and Neville, or Luna Neville, because I realized that I need to include some more characters in somewhere and include romance with those characters and just haven't been able to decide with those two so, could you please help me out because it is all up to you, the readers. **

**Oh and one more thing, I am probably going to go over my previous chapters, add in some neat little things and whatnot, correct any errors, and then replace them, because I think I may be able to do that. Anyways I just wanted to let you guys and gals all know about this. I have something else to explain but I will put it at the bottom. Now then, on with the chapter.**

Harry stood at the top of the hill, gazing upon his new house. No, it wasn't a house…it was a fortress of sorts. A combination of a mansion and castle, at lease one half times the size of Hogwarts.

"I cannot believe that dusty old fart kept me from this" Harry said aloud as he took in the sight before him.

Potter manor he could tell was probably constructed in the ninth century judging by the front of the building, it had all of the basic styles of the time period. As he gazed on he saw more and more different architectural styles spanning centuries. It was apparent that ancestors of his family had lived here prior. The add-ons to the house represented different eras and centuries high societal style. A arch styled bridge from the fifteenth century crossed over to a tower in the lake, next to the property, that was probably build in the early sixteenth century.

"_It's a good thing that I that I started improving myself in school last year, or I wouldn't know a single thing about his place" _he said internally whilst eyeing the lake.

"Well then, better have a look inside shouldn't I," the wizard said sarcastically as he began his trek towards his new home.

About halfway in, a huge translucent wall erected itself before him. There was a soft blue glow about the wall which was why harry was able to see it in the first place.

"Wonder what it does" he muttered as he observed it. He gave it a once over looking at it from top to bottom before coming up with a solution.

"_Well, it can't hurt to try can it" _Harry told himself as he extended his arm towards and through the barrier.

His arm went through as if it were going through air. Harry quickly pulled his arm back and examined it, extending his fingers, opening and closing his fist and moving his arm about checking to see if the wall did anything to him externally.

"Hmm, guess it's safe to go through" Harry said, and with that putting his left leg through first, and then the rest of himself.

Just as he was about to continue onward, a shooting pain coursed through is body and forced harry to his knees. His eyes were shut tightly as the pain hit him like a ton of bricks.

Then, nothing, the pain was gone. It appeared that just as quickly as it came, it left.

He got back on his feet, and began brushing himself off.

"_What was that?" _he queried as he continued onward towards his destination.

Along the way harry had noticed that his energy and strength began to fade, and by the time he got the front door, he was gasping for breath. His arm was propped up against the doorway keeping himself standing while he rested for a moment.

"This…should…shouldn'tbe…hap…happ…(clears throat)…happening now," The green-eyed wizard said as he looked down at his feet still gasping for air.

Taking in a deep breath, and mustering up all of the strength that he had, he stood up strait and pushed open the huge door that reminded him of the one at Hogwarts.

What he saw dumbfounded him. The floor was marble, as were the three staircases that presented themselves to him. One directly in front of him about 40 feet away, and the others to his right and left. Each of them branching off into an almost three pronged 'y' shape. The center leading towards one door, and the other two paths going opposite directions, led whoever chose to walk the path up a story and into an entirely other section of the house. This was repeated for the other two staircases.

Harry looked up and was impressed by the beautiful fresco that covered the entire ceiling. The art conveyed a scene in Merlin's life. He was standing on the rim of a massive lake, and observing what Harry could only imagine was now Potter manor.

Mysterious voices interrupted harry from his thoughts causing him to jerk painfully to his right as he looked for the source of the noise. He found himself looking down a long hallway filled with doors leading to many rooms.

Harry began to walk towards the door when his strength began to fail him. The young man began leaning on the walls, constantly blinking and widening his eyes, for his vision began to blur even though he was still wearing his glasses.

'_Admit it, you screwed with my make-up didn't you' _Harry heard a female voice as he dragged himself closer to the door.

'_How do you know Solomon didn't do it' _A male voice replied

'_He's a griffin, how in the world would you expect him to enchant my lipstick to cause my lips to expand four times their normal size, hmm' _the female said as if she knew she had won the battle.

'_So you don't deny the possibility of him actually doing it' _A long silence was followed the statement.

'_All right I admit it, I did it I tell yah, me, and I'd do it again, muahaha', _the man said, a loud thud was heard as if he had jumped onto the floor. Following the thud the sound of a door opening and fast moving feat filled the hallway as Harry was nearing the door.

"_Damn this hallway is long" _Harry thought to himself as he fought to not only keep himself upright but also keep himself conscious as well.

'_Thank you so much Solomon, but if you excuse me, I have to go kill my husband, you can leave now if you wish' _the lady finished as Harry heard footsteps.

Harry had heard a soft chuckle followed by a voice that said, _"Always a pleasure milady'_

The green-eyed boy quickened his pace as to reach for the door. Once he reached it, he opened the door only to find an empty kitchen. No man, no woman, and no griffin.

Harry had faltered yet again, this time he fell to his knees with his arms rapped around his stomach, feeling as if he were going to vomit his insides out. Yet, just like earlier, the pain went away just about as soon as it came.

He was about to turn around and try and find dobby when he suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of spells being fired.

He looked across the extravagant kitchen to find the door, in which the man and lady presumably went through.

"Ha-ha, the games afoot" Harry chuckled to himself, which was followed by a violent cough.

Harry hobbled towards the door and swung it open letting it nearly hit the spotless wall.

He could see faint spells coming from the end of yet another hallway. It was an array of lights that Harry could see as his eyesight worsened with seemingly each step he took.

As he got closer to the threshold he heard laughter with each spell cast. With one final step he made it to the doorway only to see two spells hit each other and reflect towards him.

He had little time to think, his body got an adrenaline surge, and he quickly drew his wand out and shouted, "Protego", putting every last bit of energy and strength into the spell as the two other curses hit the barrier with extreme force.

Once Harry had put his shield down, he fell to his knees, his vision all but gone, along with his strength and was able to utter out, "bugger", and with that he dropped his wand and fell to the ground closing his eyes and slipping into a dream like state.

Meanwhile

The man and the woman looked at each other and then at the falling figure as he dropped to the ground. The wizard looked at the witch, with a knowing look he rushed over to the boy, and kneeled over him to see if he could recognize him.

"Oh my god" he said as he rolled the young mage over.

"What is it, who is he" the red-haired witch asked as she walked over towards the man and the seemingly unconscious boy.

"It's our son, it's Harry" James Potter, said to his wife as tears came to his eyes.

"N…no…it can't be, Du…Dumbledore told us he was dead" Lily Potter managed to say with tears forming in her eyes.

"Well the old fart lied to us, after all these years he's been alive and we've been here grieving" James said as he rubbed his sons hair out of his face.

"We need to get him to the medical wing now" Lily demanded as she motioned for James to help her prop their son up and apparate him to the medical wing. Just as they were about to leave, a soft pop and three swishes were heard and the two parents swung around to see whom it was.

"What's happened" the griffin said in a soft tone **(A/N: Imagine Liam Neeson's voice, and yes I know the irony of the situation but just go with it) **

"The ward that disables any charms or potions was activated and I thought to come here so as to ascertain what happenoh my god what happened to Harry" finished Rowena as she saw the young wizard unconscious and being rapped around his parents, one arm around each of their necks.

"You knew he was here, and you didn't tell us," James said glaring at Rowena. She was worried by the look that James was giving her.

"It…it…never crossed my mind to tell you, I am so sorry, really I am, I…" the ghost was cut off by lily forgiving her with a swift, "It's okay" and with that they all apparated to the medical wing.

"So do you know what happened to him yet?" Godric asked as he eyed Harry giving him a look of concern.

"Not really, but I have an idea" Lily said as she walked over to the office located inside the medical wing, which looked a lot like the Hogwarts medical wing, only fancier and much bigger.

Lily was carrying a potions case and sat it down on the table next to the bed that Harry was laying on.

"Well I believe that he may have taken a potion of some sorts, and the ward must have either disabled, or just taken the potion out of his system completely," she said as she began to mix up different colored liquids.

"Ooh potions, can I help" Salazar said as his ghostly face lit up at the chance at not only helping out someone but also creating new and possibly dangerous potions.

"Yes you can Salazar, thank you, now then does any of you know about anyone Harry was in contact with before he came here, because who ever it could be, might possibly have information as to what Harry may have taken" James said as he paced back in forth in front of his son's bed.

"Actually he did mention a girl that he had planned to ask to move in with him and help train him, but those plans may change in light of recent events" Godric said, still not taking his eyes off of his heir and well REALLY great grandson.

"Well, out with it man, what's the gals name" James asked with urgency in his voice stopping his pacing.

"Nymphadora Tonks, if I am not mistaken, although Harry did mention she did not like being called that, however he did also mention that he did call her by that name a couple of times and she really didn't seem to mind it" Godric said solemnly as he floated closer to the young wizards seemingly lifeless form.

"Sounds like our boy has crush Lily" James said with a half grin on his face, only to be responded with a glare.

"Right then, well check his pockets, he must have some form of her address somewhere," James said quickly as he turned his head back to the floor and began pacing again.

Sure enough Lily found an address with the words underneath it. Lily looked at the name 'Tonks'. For some reason the name sounded very familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Here, take this and get that girl, oh and don't forget to tell her to bring over a change of clothes or two…just in case" Lily said handing James the piece of parchment, then turning her attention back to both Harry and her experimental antidote for the coma that Harry had fallen into.

"Oh boy, I get to meet my son's crush mere minutes after finding out he is alive, what a night" James said tilting his head to the right causing a cracking sound.

"Well wish me luck," he said as he created a portkey to take him to the address.

"Luck" was all Gryffindor said as he was promptly slapped on the back of the head by his wife Rowena.

"Smartarse" James said as he felt a familiar tug at his navel, and then he disappeared from Potter Manor.

**I think I am going to end this chapter here, the next chapter is going to be really long and filled with lot's of detail and such, so sit tight cause you aint seen nothing yet. **

**Oh and by the way do not forget to review and tell me helpful tidbits, ideas, hints, criticisms and such. Remember only positives please, if you don't like it please don't review because you don't have to. **


	5. BREAKING NEWS

**NEWS BULLIETEN **

**This is a status update on my progress on any current/future story that I am working on. I wouldn't usually do this but I feel that it is necessary to explain certain things to my readers so that they do not frown upon me and think less of me as a writer and a human being. God that was weird typing.**

**Harry Potter and Life: I am in the process of writing three different articles, two of which are re-writes of the first two chapters, the third is chapter five in which I am diligently trying to finish up. But alas I have contracted a terrible disease known throughout the writing community known as "Writers Block" so I will not be updating the story for the remainder of the month due to this recent event, and the upcoming holiday of Halloween, with that being said, Happy Halloween to you all. However I assure you that I will update this story with all three chapters by the first Saturday of November, so now you can all sleep soundly knowing this.**

**Other News: In the process of trying to come up with new ideas for the current and future chapters of Harry Potter and Life, I have come up with an idea for a new Honks story, however it won't be put into usage until I see fit but know that I have full intentions of publishing it. Moreover in my search for ideas I had stumbled upon an old Fanfic that was recently updated that was of a different romance type in a different genre. The story is called, "The Restricted Side" it is a Revan/Bastila fanfic, for those of you who like the pairing, I highly recommend it along with the fic "Temptation" and "Sith's War". In discovering the firstly mentioned story, I have now two different story genres that I am most interested in now, Harry Potter, and the Star Wars Games genre. With that being said I have come up with an idea for a Revan Bastila Fanfiction story, which will probably be released sometime near New Years Eve/Day. **

**Good News: I have not forgotten this story; I am glad that people are liking it, and I am happy with the reviews. I could only request that if you read this story then please review, because your reviews make me want to right more and publish more. So now you know, and knowing is have the battle…hahahaha…nostalgic moment.**

**Bad News: Here's the deal, my grades aren't doing so hot and I have concluded that reading and writing Fanfiction has made a large contribution to that fact. Now then what this means, is that until I am satisfied with my grades (Meaning when I get mostly A's and B') then I will begin to pick up the progress on writing the chapters and publishing them at a quicker pace. I am sorry but this to me is the only way so you are going to have to bear with me here.**

**Conclusion: In conclusion, I will end with the statement that I usually end my chapters with. Read and Review, Share your thoughts feelings, ideas on the story with me through your reviews. PM me if you want to give me some personal ideas that you feel could not be conveyed through a simple review. Keep reading and here's a helpful hint for all of you faithful readers out there.**

**Keep an eye on my profile, you could find interesting details and snit bits on future stories and current status of some***

**I believe that is all I have to say in this matter. Therefore I shall end this important news bulletin with a simple, Good night and good luck. **


End file.
